the three sisters
by alloki
Summary: Three little girls, raised by the queen Regina herself, are very different. How they deal with different situations changes a lot, even though they are so different, they stick together and feel safe.
1. prologue

Prologue

I was waiting with my soon to be wife Emma for the news we have all been waiting for, that Snow Whites daughter would be born.

Finally the guard that was standing in front of the door let us in, we saw a little girl lying next to Snow, crying like a little rascal. When we stood next to Snow she started to scream again. I looked over my shoulder to Emma and she started to faint, I got her out of the room and five minutes later when Emma was feeling well again we went back into the room where we witnessed something odd, instead of once crying little girl there were three!

I looked at Snow and she was really pale and out of breath. Snow told one of the maids something and she said slightly louder, 'Regina please come over'. I walked to the bed and Snow looked at me, nearly crying she said 'I won't make it to see them grow up, I am to tired. I want you and Emma to raise them as your own. Can you do such a thing for me?' I smiled at her and said very softly 'off course I will dear.'

When I looked at the three little girls there was something odd. The eldest and the youngest were crying like normal newborns would however the middle child just looked at me with bright blue eyes.

I looked at Emma and than at Snow. Emma said very quietly 'my love, how shall we name the three?' I was still looking when I said so softly only Snow and Emma could here me, 'the eldest, Esther, for it is a great name, fit for the next queen. The middle child, Alexandra, protector of the people, the warriors. And the youngest, Fleur, for she looks delicate like a little flower.  
-

Every time I would like at my true love I thought of the day, we adopted our three little lady's. Regina had always been a good mother, when I looked at her I saw not only my one and only love, I saw a friend, a mother, a leader. What else could you expect from the queen of the enchanted forest. The people of this land were very scared when she became queen, however they had faith in me because I was the child of Snow white and Prince charming.

I would always laugh when I saw that Regina would change her clothes into sweatpants. Once I was looking through our closet and I saw those sweatpants hanging there. You would never guess but Alexandra was also in my closet looking at the sweatpants. Our daughters were 9 years old when this happened. When little Alex looked at me she had fear in her eyes and she poofed away. She had the same purple smoke around her Regina however tiny stripes of white were in her smoke. I never knew her magical powers was so great and I have never told anyone.

I would often participate in the magic lessons of Regina and she would always jokingly say 'such a waste of ability'. Alexandra never showed us her true power. She was probably afraid. Esther and Fleur were very good with magic. In the lessons they would seem the better than Alexandra.  
-

We shared a very large room, Fleur, Alex and I. We had three beds in a row against the wall and it was always fun to sleep in one room. All because than we could talk until we would fall asleep. Although sometimes we would sleep in other rooms, when for example fleur was harassing a cat and I got pissed at here and Alex was just watching smiling with her 'evil' smile on her face, it was kind of scary when she looked like that.

As nine year old we were not allowed to ride our horses without permission or without any adults around. We did however were allowed to walk the horses, brush them and just sit and watch them. We loved to watch them jump around in the meadows. Or if our moms would ride, they looked so majestic.

When we would ride we felt freedom, speed and safety, it was the greatest feeling we had ever felt until we really started to learn magic.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

14 years later the three sisters were quit well, the eldest, Esther, destined to be the next queen was rather beautiful. She had a great mind and was fair to everyone. From millers daughters to royalty. She grew up to be the good one. She took after the mother she had never known, Snow White.

The middle child, Alexandra, was rather anxious. She feared that no one would love her and that her own mother never cared. She had the greatest ability for magic, although she would usually hide it. By the people she was considered the 'evil' one, she had one of the greatest hearts, and not only could she feel with her heart, she could feel with her entire soul. She took after the mother that raised them from day one, Regina.

The youngest, Fleur, looked like she was the eldest because of her height, however she would act so silly sometimes that they would immediately say that Esther must be the eldest. Fleur was very elegant in her movement and could dance as the best. She was very fair to everyone, however sometimes the evil from her sister would lure her to the darkness. She took after their mothers wife, Emma Swan.  
-

We loved to ride horses. We went outside a lot and today our moms were coming with us. Regina on her big black stallion and Emma on her slightly smaller white mare. Esther was slightly afraid of the very big horses so she had a very fast pony, her horse was a fair brown colour with black manes. Alex loved horses very much and was a great rider herself. She had the same sort of horse as Regina only it was a mare instead of a stallion. I had a pony myself. He was bigger than Esther's horse but smaller than Alex' horse. Mine was two colours, black and white, I specifically wanted this one because she was the same sort as me. Black and white, good and evil.

On a very large open field, Emma got of her horse and sat in the grass, Esther followed her lead. However mom, Alex and I started to go faster and faster until we were racing at a very high speed. One hundred meters behind us some guards were watching us race and cheered for their queen. It was fun to hear. I made my horse go even faster and I was ahead of mom and Alexandra.

As one we slowed down and turned around to go back to Emma and Esther. We got of our horses and the guards presented us some very delicious looking food. Mom sat next to Emma and Alexandra and I sat next to Esther.  
-

I watched mom, Fleur and Alex race and I was slightly scared that they would fall of at some point. Luckily they didn't and after a minute they turned around and returned to us. Emma just looked at mom and when she looked over to watch Fleur, her lips parted in tiny proud smile.

I felt very happy when they went and sat next to me, safely on the ground. I asked them with curiosity, 'how can you go so fast without being scared?' Alexandra answered with pride 'because of the bond we have with our horses, when you trust your horse, he won't let you fall. They are not things, they are animals, and I believe they have feelings. When you treat them well, they will never let you fall.' Fleur agreed, I was still in doubt about it.

My horse walked over to me and pushed his nose against my head. He felt so very soft. I stood up and hugged him and I said to him and the whole company 'one day I will be able to race with you, once I feel safe enough.'  
-

The race was great, Fleur rode as one of the best and now Esther said she would one day race with us. I was happy but than I heard a noise a couple meters away. I stood and walked in it's general direction, here I saw a couple of boys just out of everyone's sight.

I had never seen these boys before and when I came over to ask who they were, they started laughing at me, for no apparent reason. I asked them who they were and they answered 'your worse nightmare, stupid, we wanted to see this 'evil' princes with our own eyes!' When they said the 'e' word I got very pissed at them and started to conjure a fire ball.

They started screaming like little baby's and I smiled. When I wanted to throw the fire I heard footsteps behind me and I looked over my shoulder. I saw my own mother coming over, looking very angry. I put the fire away and watched as my mum came over with fierce steps. She said in a very soft but threatening voice 'who dares crossing me and my family as we are out riding? Speak up!' The boys got really scared and ran away. Mother looked pleased with herself and returned to the riding company.

She didn't speak a single word as she walked away. I crashed to the ground, crying, thinking why can't she ever love me?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We were riding back when I noticed that the girls ahead of me always walked, or rode, in the same order. Esther was on the left side, slightly behind the others with a watchful eye, Alexandra in the middle, half a horse ahead, she almost looked like she was ready to go into battle mode, Fleur was riding on the right side, never behind Esther and never in front of Alexandra.

Back at the castle when Emma and I were alone, I changed into my sweatpants and comfortable top. I sat next to Emma and started to speak, about all sorts of things, how the ride went and if she liked her life as my wife. I rested my head upon her shoulder and she put an arm around me, we just sat there for a while.

After half an hour of just enjoying each others presence, we heard mumbling on the hallway, I thought probably just some guards. Than the door swung open and the guard announced, her highnesses Esther and Fleur! They stumbled in looking like they had interrupted something. Emma saw this and said quickly "hey there, why don't you take a seat." They did and said something about not being able to sleep because they heard crying coming from the next room. As they said that i realised Alexandra wasn't here and that I hadn't seen her since we had gotten back.

We sat for an hour or so until I sent them back to their room. It was getting rather late. When the girls were gone I said "my love have you seen Alexandra today?" She answered with a simple no, I thought by myself, maybe I should go check on her.  
-

I was trying to fall asleep in the guest bedroom next to were we would sleep with the three of us, only I couldn't sleep tonight, I was filled with anxiousness and fear. I was thinking about this when I heard a soft nock on the door and I saw mum coming in, she wasn't wearing here usual outfit though.

She sat down beside me and did not speak for long until she finally asked "why have you been crying?" She said it with so much love in her voice that I was startled. At first i did not want to answer but she was patient. Eventually I said with a small voice "I fear that no once cares, that no once believes in me. You always aid evil isn't born, it's made. Everyone around me considers me evil and I don't know how to fix this." She looked at me with love in her eyes and said very soft "I care, I believe in you, your sisters do as well." She left soon after she said this.

I felt like I needed air so I left the room and went straight onwards to the stables and sat with the horses. They always made me feel safe. I went to the box of my horse and lie beside it. It felt like she comforted me and soon I fell asleep.

I awoken at the crack of dawn. My horse was waiting for me to stand up until she got up. I rushed back to the castle to come across the sight of a magnificent feast. I soon realized that our birthday would be today.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: I am so sorry for not posting for an eternity, I couldn't put myself to sit down and write.**

_Esther_

My bed made a weird creaking noise as I went and sat up. I looked around and I saw Fleur still sleeping silently. I got up and woke up Fleur crying of laughter as I splashed water in her face as I said quit loudly, "Fleur! It is our birthday, come on, we need to search Alex!"

Slowly Fleur opened her eyes and got up. Together her and I went to the dining hall and across the room, still in her riding clothes, was Alex. As Fleur and I looked fairy lovely and fair in our newly tailored dresses, Alexandra looked like a peasant with straw in her hair.  
-

_Regina_

I was already awake when the sun finally shone into the room on the face of my true love. I smiled as the sunlight on Emma's face bugged her and she opened her eyes. She mumbled something along the lines of "These bloody curtains don't do anything!" I helped her up and said "My love, we have a party to celebrate, it is the birthday of our daughters." She immediately got up and said "Well let's go than love."

Down in the dining room the servants were busy to decorate the room, it looked very lovely with a lot of colours. As expected my daughters were sitting in their chairs already waiting for me and Emma to arrive. I looked with a good eye at what they were all dressed in, Esther was wearing a dress which looked like a ball gown, although this dress was much smaller than a normal ball gown would be. Fleur was wearing a light blue corset with black leather pants underneath them and an open front long skirt, it looked a little like the dresses I would where when I used to be evil. At last I looked at Alexandra, hoping for a very fair simple dress, a very dark colour green maybe, but no, she was wearing her riding clothes.

I exclaimed quit loudly as I watched Alexandra look up and walking over to me. She said "Mum, I must apologize for my lack of proper clothing, I haven't had the time yet to change after this rather rough night." I just looked at her with a surge of anger and waved a hand over her. I changed her clothing to what I had in mind when I looked over. This dress was long and dark green, on the right side it was split up to her thigh and it was one shouldered.  
-

_Fleur_

Before I started eating my breakfast I looked at mother and Emma. Mother waved a hand over Alex, she had a glance of anger in her eye, this is probably because Alex wasn't wearing the proper attire for the birthday of princesses, I thought.

Breakfast was just marvellous and we all thoroughly enjoyed it. Whilst we were eating a clerk came in and announced that the guests had arrived, I thought to myself, Geez it is only morning why do royals always have to be on time.

The setting was the same as every year, it was always fun though. Every royal that came along gave Esther, Alex and me a present in the order we were born in. So Esther first, Than Alex and at last they would give something to me.  
-

_Esther_

Today we would turn 16, a marriage age in the enchanted forrest. I was comfortably sitting and talking to Alex when the guests arrived. Like the past years the first one in line to presents it's gifts walks over to me, it is Aurora and her husband Phillip. They came with a very unexpected gift, they asked for my hand in marriage.


	5. 4 an answer to all

4 an answer to all

_**Esther**_  
Aurora and Phillip asked for my hand, every one at the table totally stunned, both my mums, Fleur, Alex and I. Aurora pushed her oldest forth, a tall, tanned stud holding a bow, I immediately knew it was Roland, son of Robin of Locksley (now deceased) and adopted by Aurora and Phillip.

My very first thought, oh my goodness he is such a stud! I looked at him slowly, taking in every feature he had, how his shoulders moved as he took in a breath. He looked at me too, brown eyes curious. His eyes swept over me as I looked at him, it was breath taking. 

_**Regina**_  
I gasped when Aurora asked for Esther's hand however when I saw the candidate she pushed forth I didn't know what to do. I thought about that day of the duel between my then lover and my now wife. The day Emma asked me for my hand.

It was a lovely afternoon, Robin and I were drinking some fresh made tea with cookies as the daughter of Snow White walked in, she sat down on one knee and asked me: "Please join me in the rest of my life, I love you with all the goodness and bad in my heart, I have loved you since the day we met, please love me too?"

Robin looked over at me with anger, jealousy and disbelieve. He ever so softly said "What on earth is going on, has the wicked witch made you turn on us Emma? She is mine and I shall be marrying her!" Emma turned on her feet and she said "Well if that is so, than I want to fight you for her hand"

On that day Emma fought Robin and in the heat of the moment Emma killed Robin, I didn't mind because I always loved her deeply in my heart. I looked at Emma and I saw in her eyes that she thought of that day, I took her hand under the table as a support. 

_**Fleur**_  
Everyone looked at Roland, as did I, the only one who didn't was Alex. I tapped Esther on her shoulder and whispered "Maybe you should answer everyone is waiting for your answer." Esther responded by raising her voice to speak to the people and said "My answer shall be yes."

I got why she said yes, because damn he is hot. Still I had some concern about him, he was too stiff and he looked like he was ready to grab an arrow to kill someone. I didn't like it. He gave me the chills and not in a very good way.

After Aurora asked and Esther said yes breakfast continue like it would normally do, only there was a stiffness in the air, nobody seemed to notice except Alex and I, it felt like, I don't know, something was about to happen. 

_**Regina  
**_Breakfast continued in a normal pace, everything was fine. After breakfast I asked the girls to go and head to the stable, I felt like treating the girls and take them into town.

I changed quickly into my riding gear, went to the stables and saddled the horses. A couple of squires helped me saddle every horse but they weren't allowed to touch my horse, my horse only listened to me so I could only saddle him. The girls arrived soon after the horses were saddled, Esther looked distracted, Alexandra looked down and Fleur look tense, a very odd combination of feelings for them, especially on their birthday.


	6. 5 A slow paced stroll

_Fleur_

We sat off to see the town. Although we lived in a castle we knew what the town looked like by heart, we used to lie in bed and fantasize about the town and finally going there without guards. Now we were heading there with our mums, it was totally amazing! Regina and Emma were riding up front, it came from their core really tight, shoulders down, neck long and maybe they thought murder and sat on their steeds, it was awesome to look at. Alex on my right side looked the same, she was dressed in a simple shirt with short sleeves, I was dressed in normal riding clothing and Esther and our mums were too dressed in the propper atire.

We arived in town and people stared at us, because, yea we were the royal familly and we should be stared at. The weather was absoluteley marvoules, the sun was out and there was not a cloud to be seen. I felt like I could take on the world, only there was something off, just like this morning I felt something threatening us. On my left Esther was just sitting comfortably, she was slowly learning to trust her horse, I think Alex felt the same as I did, she started getting tenser.

We kept on walking through te main street because it was the widest, more and more people started to gather around our little company, I did not dislike the spectators however i didn't fully enjoy it either. Alex and I unconsiosly made our horses go slighlty faster at the same time. The creepy sense kept tickeling the edge of our senses. Slowly but surely the horses felt us growing tense and the horses were a littte skitish.

* * *

_Alexandra_

I felt it, something was wrong. On my skin a faint purple glow started to appear, I knew what was about to happen. On my arms (actually all over my body) purple/black lines started to appear, they looked like dragonskin, scales lapping over eachother. I litteraly felt the scales growing on my body, it made me feel weird however oddly safe as well.

Then it happened a sword was thrown from somewhere in the crowds, it pointed towards Regina, I saw it happening in slowmotion. Wind started blowing around me, my hair was swept up by the force of it, only no one else could feel the wind, the purple/black-ish marks shone bright, with the wave of an arm (a swish and flick) I stopped the sword, it dropped on the ground and everyone looked in utter shock, both at the sword and at me.

My arms were still purple/black-ish when suddenly everyone started moving, Regina jumped of her horse, grapped the sword and looked at the emblem on it, the emblem was a shield with flowers and a lion on it. I knew what it ment, the old king of the enchanted forrest, Prince Charming. Somewhere before Snow died, Charming killed the dark one "Rumplestiltskin" and became the dark one himself, he left Snow White and his kingdom to live on solidarity. Snow was devestated but managed to move on with the help of Graham.

* * *

_Regina_

The moment the sword dropped to the ground I jumped of my horse and ran over to the sword. I knew what the emblem ment. Only two things crossed my mind, why did Charming try to kill me and what in the name of the Wicked witch happened to my daughter? I quickly responded to what happened and poofed us all back to the castle, guards and all. I knew that my daughters would be ennoyed that their day in town was canceled but the savety of my familly I find more important.


End file.
